It Does Not Compute
by LoubaTotoaygo
Summary: Violet's been acting weird and Brainy seems to be making it worse. Will he figure it out? Rubbish summary, better inside. BrainyxViolet


Ok so this is my first LoSH fanfic so be nice and review. Special message to all those BrainySuperman fans – NEVER! BrainyVi always! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. On with the story:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brainy's POV

'Calibrating our course from the Zenox Galaxy to Earth...' I mumble to myself, trying to distract my thoughts from my fellow Legionnaire sitting but a few feet from me staring into space. Something's obviously on her mind as through previous observation, I can recognise the way she chews her lip and plays with her hair as a sign that she's really concentrating.

'Earth to Brainy, come in, is there anyone at home?' I hear the voice next to me and I whip round to face Lightning Lad. 'Dude, what's up? I've been talking to you for the last five minutes.'

'N-nothing,' I stutter, 'I was just concentrating on the navigation. What was it you required?' he frowns at me but seems to accept my pathetic excuse.

'Whatever, look it doesn't matter now anyway you've answered my question.' He turns and walks off leaving my mind and I free to ponder and why she does this to me. I am of twelfth level intelligence and yet around her my mind looses clarity and I cannot pull up a rational or logical thought.

'Hey Brainy.' I jump as a soft voice pierces my thoughts and there she is.

'Hey Vi.' I can't help but stare at the petite figure in front of me. She's so...so...perfect. Her uniform shows of her figure and suits her attitude.

'Listen...' she hesitates, 'I couldn't help but overhear you and Lightning Lad, are you ok?' oh my god, she actually looks worried! Not that that's a good thing but it shows she cares.

'I'm fine Vi, really,' should I go further? 'I've just had some stuff on my mind.' Her face changes and suddenly she looks mischievous which both scares and thrills me.

'What kind of stuff?' YOU! My head screams.

'Nothing important,' disbelieving she raises an eyebrow. That small gesture makes me feel things a robot can't, shouldn't feel. I quickly change the subject onto her, 'besides, I could ask you the same thing.' Immediately she looks uncomfortable, her eyes avoiding mine. To use an old earthly proverb, she looks like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. 'What?' I ask, 'is it that bad?'

'Bad?Whosaiditwasbad?Ineversaiditwasbad!You'remakingthingsup!' She said it in such a rush I could only just make out the individual words.

'Woah, calm down Vi, sorry I said anything,' I regretted it instantly as she looks guilty, 'It's ok Vi,' I say, trying to smooth out the creases in her pretty face, 'I was only joking.' She looks at me and smiles, but there's something behind it that doesn't quite reach her eyes, some indecision or inner turmoil clouds those violet orbs. 'Vi, are you ok?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she answers too quickly, 'Listen Brainy...' she trails off and I wait not wanting to push her. It's like she's steeling herself into doing something. She takes a deep breathe and looks at me, her eyes set. 'I wanted to tell you that...' she put her hand on mine and I flinch. The resolution in her eyes disappears instantly and she pulls her had away. 'I...you know what never mind.' She turns looking defeated and walks back to her station and sighing, pulls her knees up to her chin. Why did I flinch? Why? She's Vi, she's my friend and I just rejected her when she was going to tell me something important. It used to be fine, but recently everything's been fuzzy and...illogical around her. I have to get out of here and sort my head out. I get up and walk out but not before catching the hurt look on her face as the doors shut behind me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shrinking Violet's POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I was actually going to tell him! I should have read the signs earlier. How could I have possibly conceived he might have felt the same for me as I do for him? Talk about your unrequited love. I guess we just make no sense. As I stared out the window trying to get up the courage to tell him, I heard Lightning Lad questioning an unresponsive Brainy who looked as zoned as I felt. The perfect excuse to talk to him! Check how he is, but a little voice asked me since when have I ever needed an excuse to talk to Brainy? Since that day.

_Flashback_

_Violet walked into Brainy's lab and immediately spotted her friend bent over something. Her first thoughts were of mischief. Shrinking herself, she flew over and landed softly on his shoulder. 'Hey you,' she whispered in his ear making him jump and his work to crash to the floor._

'_Vi!' he yelled angrily, 'that was important!' startled by his outburst she instantly felt her laughter quelled as she regained her form and bent down to pick up the pieces of Brainy's project. _

'_I'm sorry,' she said quietly not making eye contact. Of all the people whose good opinion she craved, Brainy's was her most precious. Since his discovery of her intelligence and bravery after her assistance with Lightning Lad's arm and her sabotage of Imperiex's weapon, Brainy had come to like their conversations and they had become close friends._

_Brainy looked at her on her knees and sighed, he hadn't meant to snap. He was just working on an additional piece of equipment that would advance Computo (not that she need it). 'Look Vi,' he said bending down, 'I'm sorry I snapped, I didn't mean it,' noticing she was still avoiding his eye contact he carried on, 'It's not that important,' as he spoke those words their hands touched he felt a thrill of electricity and heard Violet's sharp intake of breath as she looked at him, her eyes wide. She hadn't realised how close they were, barely inches apart. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an age._

_Finally, 'I-I-I have to go,' she stuttered, getting up and walking quickly out trying to catch her breath. Brainy just stared after her in confusion._

_End Flashback_

I've been avoiding him and I know it. I needed to get my head together. It's been a week and it finally hit me, all the teasing, talking, time spent learning. With any other person it would have been so boring. But with Brainy it felt...like he understood me. Like I had earned his friendship and...I don't know. But I have to face facts. I fell for him and I fell hard. But now I know he doesn't feel the same way...

I thought he did but I guess I was wrong. I mean if he liked me, he wouldn't have flinched at my touch. I should apologise. From him, I'll have whatever I can get and if it's just friendship then I'll take it until I can bear no more indifference. But until then, I want us to go back to as normal as we can be.

With that in mind I got up and walked out of the control room making a beeline for his quarters before my courage failed me.

Brainy's POV

Sitting in the darkness of my quarters, a place of tranquillity for me, my thoughts are in turmoil. My thoughts swirling around one person. _Violet._ Even as I think her name I feel a rush of emotion I don't understand. I resort to logic, it's my only way of making sense of this.

Thought: Shrinking Violet

Memories:

Our first meeting when I dismissed her powers.

When she revealed her advanced intelligence during Lightning Lad's surgery

Her comforting me inside the bottled city of Kandor

Her cute laugh

Her smile

Her eyes

Just everything about her

Getting of the subject. Analyzing feelings:

When she touched me – the electric thrill I felt

When she showed concern for me – ecstatically happy

When she was mucking about with Cham – annoyed and jealous

The list goes on. This does not compute. Why do I feel this way around her? What does it mean? And since when? To this I can get an answer as I explore my memory banks discovering minor occurrences but the first significant match to my specifications was last week. How guilty I felt when I snapped at her and the look in her eyes when she left. I felt so alone and confused. Maybe I should ask Superman about this. I do not understand.

I get up and go to the door. It opens and the object of my thoughts is standing there blushing. 'B-Brainy...um hi.' She looks so nervous and awkward standing in my doorway.

'Hi Vi, what brings you here?' why isn't she looking at me? Her eyes won't stay still.

'I wanted to talk to you about earlier.' Her gaze finds the floor and remains there while she fiddles with her skirt. I step aside inviting her in with a wave of my hand. She timidly accepts, walks a few metres in stops and turns around. I remain near the door as I shut it.

'Earlier?'

'Yes. You know on the bridge? I think I made you feel uncomfortable and I wanted to...apologise.' she had been looking at me but on the last word she hesitated and her eyes returned to the floor. She looks so small and vulnerable standing there alone.

'Vi, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable so you don't need to apologise,' she looks at me and I walk towards her, 'I just...' I have never tripped in my life but somehow on a flat surface my feet found each other and I went charging into her, knocking her over and landing on her in the process. 'Oh my god Vi! I'm so sorry, are you ok?'

'I-I'm fine,' she giggles and snorts completely melting my heart. Then I realise the delicate position we're in. Her small frame beneath me and I find that I don't want to move. Our faces are so close, why hasn't she pushed me off?

'Vi?' I don't know what to say. I feel her hand move and I know that the inevitable has come. But instead of feeling the pressure on my chest to remove me, her fingers stroke my face.

'Brainy...' slowly she leans up, touching her soft lips to my metallic ones. Before pulling away and staring up at me waiting for my reaction. 'That's what I wanted to tell you.' She whispers. I still haven't moved and her eyes cloud over with worry. In her mind I can see she feels exposed and unsure. Then it hits me. I love her. I have heard Superman talking of his feelings for a girl Lois and they match my symptoms now. I guess even for a twelfth level intelligence I can be pretty slow. I love her...I make my decision. She is still staring up at me as I gently play with her hair. She smiles and I kiss her once more. We stay like that for a while, not talking, just drinking in each others presence. Until finally...

'Vi?' I say softly

'Yeh Brainy?'

'I love you, sorry it took so long for me to work out.' I hear her giggle and snort.

'It's ok Brainy, I love you too.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'est fini! Sorry if Brainy and Vi are a bit OOC. Supposed to be a one shot, could do another chapter if anyone wants to know how they break it to the team. Reviews would be nice. No flames more like constructive criticism. Tata for now.


End file.
